


In the Realm of Pain, I am the Deceiver

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, One of Those Fics Where They Get Together After The Mountain, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Two lovers who may or may not actually resent each other have a philosophical discussion on the nature of love and magic.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	In the Realm of Pain, I am the Deceiver

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from "Pain Redefined" by Disturbed.

~ In the Realm of Pain, I am the Deceiver ~

"I love you," he says, "and it's not magic."

She scoffs. "It's just a lie."

Her words lie between them like a dead fish in the silence.

But he can never stay quiet for long, even when he's trying, and after a few moments he presses on.

"But isn't magic just lying hard enough that reality itself starts to believe you?"

And she laughs, because this conversation is absurd, and she knows that no matter what she says, it won't stop him from telling her that he loves her again next time. And he knows they will have a different argument next time, because there is nothing he can say that will make her believe him. He's just waiting for the day that she'll finally say it back to him, even if she thinks they're both lying to each other.

~end~


End file.
